Marriage Woes
by Magical Flying Blue And White Cat
Summary: Chase did something stupid on a boys weekend and has to figure out what and who he is now attatched to, while he is being laughed at by House. ChaseOC, chp3 didnt work properly first time so i reposted it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! New story, please review!

* * *

Chase was in a room, surrounded in beer bottles and other men, all of them starting to wake up on the last morning of their boys weekend in New York, an annual holiday of Chase and his med-school buddies. Chase started to slowly open his eyes, looking around the room slowly as not to disturb his headache too much. He then glanced down at his hands. On his wedding finger he saw a cheap ring, _probably another dumb joke _he thought, wiping his eyes and yawning loudly. He looked around at his mates when he heard a chuckle come from one of them who had noticed Chase had woken up.

"How was your first night as a half of another person?" his friend chuckled, causing Chase confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he replied confused.

"Alcohol my friend, the cause of all a mans' happiness,"

"What did you guys do?" Chase said, now getting slightly annoyed.

"I would have thought the ring was pretty self explanatory,"

"Oh shit, guys that's not funny!" Chase said, getting up, as all his friends started cracking up at him, "Are you serious, you got me married,"

"Isn't that funny Chad, the man who plays the pranks can't remember being a victim of one," one of his other mates said to another.

"You have to tell me who to, at least," Chase pined, a look of pure disbelief on his face. He could have bashed their heads in when they just laughed.

"Lets just say you have met her before, I don't know if you were drunk or not though!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Chase walked into work the next day, thoroughly annoyed with his friends. He had tried to think the reasons that they would have done it through, but the only thing he could come up with was they were drunk and revenge.

"Hi Chase!" Cameron said perkily, handing Chase a coffee as he walked into the conference room.

"Thanks," he answered bluntly, dropping his bag on the floor with a loud thud and picking his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number with a great amount of vigor.

"Not a day to mess with him," Foreman mumbled in Cameron's ear as she looked at Chase worried.

"How is everything today my children," House said, striding into the room with a box containing Wilson's infamous pancakes.

"Besides Chase wanting to break everything he touches, everything is fine," Foreman said, grinning at Chase who wasn't looking, instead giving the opposite wall from where he was standing a death glare as he waited for the telephone on the other end to pick up.

"New patient, came out of the ICU two weeks ago and has caught something, doctors can't figure out, thus where we come in," House said, dumping a file in Cameron's hands and taking his prominent stance by the whiteboard. After a quick diagnosis excluding the aggravated Chase, Cameron and Foreman headed to get the patient's blood for testing and House returned to his office for his morning entertainment, not the television but watching Chase swear loudly as he called his friends and tried and coax something out of them. Wilson walked in as House was laughing quite loudly as Chase thumped his hand on the bench next to the sink and then squealed in pain.

"What's up?" Wilson said. House just motioned Wilson to shut up and watch Chase.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you reckon is up with Chase?" Cameron asked Foreman as they sat in the lab.

"I don't know, but I do know this guys tox-screen is clean," Foreman answered, apparently not surprised by this test result.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron and Foreman returned to the conference room, with the unfortunate news that they had found nothing unusual in the patient blood or any drugs in his system.

"Let me guess, nothing," House said, now bored again as the Chase show had ended, "get his doctors from the ICU in and we'll play truth or dare."

"I'll page them," Cameron said, walking out of the room.

"Chase, get in here," House yelled. Chase reluctantly got up with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What," he said as he entered the doorway. Foreman gave him a dirty look.

"I wanted to thank you for putting on such a great show this morning," House said, smirking.

"Is that all," he said, not even waiting for a reply before heading back to the conference room and slumping in a chair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm not going in there," Dr Shelley Johnson said to the doctor standing beside her as they headed to the department of diagnostic medicine.

"You scared of House? Don't worry, I'll protect you," her companion, Dr Harley said.

"No, actually he's fine, its ok," she corrected herself, flattening her lab coat around the neck.

"Welcome guests," House said, "Are you reading to play my game," he said in a devious voice followed by his evil laugh. Chase shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Dr House, as the patient left the ICU two weeks ago, I think we can be sure nothing we did will have effected the patient." Dr Johnson said, trying to speed up the process and get out of the room as fast as she could.

"I hear a bit of doubt in your voice there," House said.

"Technically it could have been you," Chase blurted out, "What if there was subtle symptoms we missed before he got this bad?"

"Dr Chase, I doubt that would be the case as he has been in the constant care of doctors for all that time," Dr Johnson said, slightly raising her voice, frustrated by the blonde doctor.

"Doctors miss things all the time," Chase said, now slightly smirking.

"Oh yeah, like how **you** missed asking that lady that question a while back," Dr Johnson replied.

"Cheap shot," House said butting in the two of them looked at House then each other.

"Doctor Chase clearly thinks he knows everything about this case so you don't need me. I'll be back in the ICU if you do," Dr. Shelly Johnson said, promptly leaving the room.

After a while the room had cleared out and only Chase and House remained. Chase stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went to leave the room.

"Have you slept with every female doctor under 30 in this hospital?" House said, smirking.

"Yeah, and I make it a habit to marry people when I'm drunk as well," Chase said.

"Oh yeah, boys weekend, so that's the reason why you have been prancing round like a teenage girl on the phone all morning," House replied, "Wanna talk?"

"Nup!" Chase said, walking out of the room and dialing his mates number again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, thanks for the positive reviews for chapter one! School work and the fact that Mum doesn't let me do anything but homework on the computer during the week might slow me down from updating a bit._

- - - - - - - -

Chase paced the corridor outside the conference room with one thought going through his head _Oh Shit, I'm married!_ He kept trying to probe it out of his mates but they wouldn't budge. "Just wait and you will see!" they kept saying.

- - - - - - - -

Cameron was bored. She had cleaned everything that could be cleaned in the lab, done all of House's mail and all her clinic hours, so she decided to call her best friend up and go for lunch early with her. Dialing the number she then lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said when her friend picked up.

"Hi!" Shelly said on the other end of the line.

"I'm bored, wanna go for lunch?" Cameron said in a pleading voice.

"Sure, meet you at the cafeteria in 5," Cameron hung up the phone and promptly walked to the lift. She passed Chase on the way from the lab.

"You OK?" she asked sympathetically.

"Besides the fact that my day has been absolutely crap, not a problem," Chase said, apparently still in a rage.

- - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean Chase is married?" Wilson said sitting opposite House in the glass walled office.

"That's what he said, don't you love boys' weekends?" House said, throwing his giant tennis ball over to Wilson in a weird backward throw.

"Yeah, that's why I changed my telephone number and moved as soon as I got out of med school," Wilson replied.

"Finally, Cuddy makes her grand entrance," House said, glancing up to see Cuddy walking towards the room they were in. "You took your time today! I'm guessing I am meant to be in the clinic?"

"No, actually, I want you to give this to Chase," Cuddy said, handing him an envelope with Chase's name and the hospitals address scrawled on the front.

"Ok then," House said, taking the letter, "Will do ma'am," As soon as Cuddy had exited the room, House threw the email on the floor in the vague direction of the conference room.

- - - - - - - - -

"What was that in the diagnosis with Chase before?" Cameron playfully probed Shelly.

"Is it normal for someone to drive you nuts still after 3 years?" Shelly answered Cameron, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I dunno," Cameron said, "seems like you still drive Chase nuts as well,"

"Every time we are in the same room we end up yelling at each other,"

"That's normal," Cameron assured her, "What was he like in med school?"

"Same as now, I guess," Shelly said with a mouth full.

"How was the weekend, did you catch up with your old friends in New York like you were going to?" Cameron asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, same as always, have fun, get drunk and be stupid. Honestly, I think I'm bored of it," Shelly said, not impressed with Cameron's new choice of topic. Her mobile phone beeped in her pocket, indicating a message so she took it out and checked it. "I'm so sick of these dumb messages my friends I went on the weekend with send me."

"Lemme see," Cameron said, taking Shelly's phone from her.

"How is holy matrimony?" Cameron said confused, "What on earth is that about?"

"I don't know, but it is really starting to get on my nerves. Apparently I did something stupid while I was drunk," she said, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chase sat in the conference room quietly, trying to hold his frustration in. He figured doing a crossword wouldn't help so he decided to read the newspaper.

"Hey, what's up" Cameron said, entering the room.

"Can you help me?" Chase said in a mumble.

"Pardon?" Cameron said, not believing that she heard the always capable Chase ask for help.

"Can you help me?" he repeated, this time even more mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she said, picking up an apple and sitting down opposite him with a self satisfied smile.

"On the weekend, I was with my friends drunk, and they played what they thought was a joke. Apparently I am married," Chase wined, picking up his pencil and putting it in his mouth.

"And let me guess, you don't know who to?" Cameron said, now with a devious smile. Chase just nodded in reply.

"They say I know her," Chase mumbled a couple of seconds later.

"That's really helpful," Cameron said, getting up and walking over to her bag to get her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Public records, if you got married, it should be recorded somewhere," Chase sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After an afternoon of searching, Cameron and Chase had come up with nothing. Public records wouldn't let them access anything, Cameron had also tried getting it out of one of Chase's friends to no avail. "Where were you for the weekend anyway?"

"New York," Chase replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the penny dropped. "Oh shit," Cameron said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Um…I have to go," Cameron said, getting up in a hurry, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She had just realized the match. They were both in New York, they were both drunk and they were both with their devious friends who knew their pasts.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Cameron said to the person on the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, chapter 3 here, enjoy.

----------

"Yeah?" Shelly said on the other end of the phone.

"Have you got any more of those text messages?" Cameron asked.

"Nup, why?" Shelly answered.

"Don't worry, I just had a thought," and with that Cameron hung up the phone.

- - - - - - - - -

Chase sat on his couch, beer in one hand channel changer in the other. He had given up on the marriage thing, figuring out his friends would call him and fess up after a while. His phone started wringing and he picked up excitedly, hoping it would be one of his 'mates'. _Bugger _He thought. It was just Cameron.

"Hello?" Chase said.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," Cameron said nervously

"Go ahead," Chase said, putting his feet up on the coffee table, expecting Cameron to ramble on about nothing.

"You know how I am friends with Shelly, I know you guys went out for a while back in med school," Cameron said cautiously.

"So?"

"She was in New York last weekend as well, with her old med school friends to,"

"We were in totally different year levels with different friends," Chase said.

"I know you to hate each other bu---" Cameron was cut off by Chase letting out a gasp.

"Oh shit, why didn't you just say it straight?" Chase said angrily, "You thing I'm married to _her_!"

"I don't know but it does seem possible," Cameron answered. Chase hung up. He couldn't believe it. He quickly dialed the number for one of his friends.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he roared down it as soon as he picked up, "YOU IDIOT! YOU HOOKED ME UP WITH MY EX!"

"Hey settle down blondie, sounds like you figured it out,"

"You know we don't get on," Chase said, slightly calmer.

"Yet you work in the same city in the same hospital, how did that come around?" Chase hung up in a rage. He picked up the phone to call Shelly but then decided yelling at her too probably wasn't the best idea, so he called Cameron.

"Hey, um..have you told Shelly?" He said as soon as she picked up.

"Ah no, if you are talking about what I think you are," Cameron said, tension in her voice.

"Well, are you going to tell her," Chase said holding back.

"Yeah, I was planning on it, I figured I was already involved," Cameron answered honestly.

"Does she…" Chase trailed off.

"Before you do, she doesn't remember a thing either, she keeps getting riddles of text messages from her friends."

"Does she still live at that apartment in high street?" Chase asked.

"Um, I think its better if I tell her first though, she might get angry at me if…" too late, Chase had already hung up.

- -- - - - - - - -

Shelly lay in her bed with her long blonde hair lying on her shoulders. She was looking at a gossip magazine when their was a knock at the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, this won't be easy but…." Chase said, "You were in New York last weekend?"

"Yeah, I was in New York," She answered frustrated, " I won't yell at you if you don't yell at me,"

"Fine, look, I need to tell you something,"

"Well, get on with it," she replied.

"Cameron told me you were getting weird text messages, but before you get cross, she only told me that because I was the other half of the puzzle,"

"What on earth are you talking about, you being the other piece of the puzzle?" she continued puzzled.

"Apparently we're married," Chase blurted out, "I didn't remember either, ask your friends its…" the door was slammed in his face.

- - - - - - - -

"Did he come around last night?" Cameron asked Shelly as she walked into work the next morning.

"Yeah,"

"Did you talk?" Cameron asked, following after Shelly as she got in the lift.

"I don't appreciate it if this is some kind of malicious joke, because it isn't funny,"

"Why would I play a joke like that on someone? I'm not like House!" Cameron said.

"So, is it true?" Shelly said in a hopeful voice.

"I think so, look, maybe you should actually talk to him, not all bad will come out of it," Cameron said.

"Do you always have to be so nice?" Shelly complained, leaving Cameron as she got out of the lift.

"You on for lunch?" Cameron yelled out.

"Yep," Shelly replied

- - - - -- - - - -

House was still pondering the thought that Chase couldn't possibly be married. When Wilson walked into the conference room House was starring at the desk which had nothing on it.

"You know, as much as you look at that desk nothing is going to happen," Wilson said, jabbing House with his finger. "Your minions are waiting," Wilson added as House looked up.

"Thank you my Wilson," House said, getting up.

"Where's Chase?" Foreman said as House and Cameron entered from different places simultaneously.

"His wife isn't all she is cracked up to be," House said.

"You know?" Cameron said puzzled.

"Yeah, Cameron, you're not the only one that he loves,"

"When did he tell you?" Cameron said puzzled.

"Enough with the 20 questions, we have a sick patient and a missing duckling," House said smirking. At that moment, Chase walked in. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his tie was draped around his neck rather carelessly.

"Sorry, slept in," he said, taking a seat while the other three watched his every move. Foreman let out a laugh and Cameron gave him a gentle flick around the ear before walking over to Chase and patting him on the shoulder.

- - - - - - -

Chase walked into the locker room. Finally it was the end of a very long day. He walked over to the locker where he kept his stuff and pulled out his bag.

"Hey," he heard from behind him.

"Hi," he said in reply, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm sorry about last night, I called Nat, she said it was true,"

"You think I wanted to come around to your place?" Chase said, turning around, seeing Shelly with her red puffy eyes.

"I still…" she trailed off.

"You still what?" Chase answered confused.

"I still love you," she said quietly. Chase just looked shocked at her in response. "I'm really sorry I thought you cheated," she continued.

"I'm sorry you thought that too," Chase said, taking a step towards her.

"But you weren't exactly forthcoming with information," Shelly said in defense of Chase's comment.

"You ever been married before?" Chase asked.

"I have to go," Shelly said.

"Shelly, wait," Chase said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "I love you to,"

- - - - - - - - -

"I knew Chase was married but not to who," House said to Cameron as she entered the room, handing her a piece of paper.

"You are a real jerk," Cameron said, snatching it off him and shoving it in her pocket.

"It's not my fault if he leaves envelopes around the place, especially for longer than a day," House continued. Cameron looked confused. She picked the paper back out of her pocket and unfolded it. _It's their wedding certificate_. "Don't thank me, Wilson found it," House said. Cameron ran off to the locker room where she last saw Chase.

-------------

_What will Cameron find? Hehehe…_


End file.
